The world is not enough
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Book one: Orphan of war. Frieza had always thought that he had managed to get what he want. The only thing he had only ever struggled with was to rid his son of the look of fear, whenever the boy would look at his father. But when Frieza's worse fear strikes and forces out of their control split both apart, will they manage to get back to each other, or will fate rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!** **So I'm happy that I'm finally playing tribute to my favorite DBZ character, I hope you like my story! I will post a warning of what to expect of the story with each chapter, as I do with all my other stories. ^_^ Warning: Scenes of violence, death OC's , maybe some boyxboy thrown in too, in the very later chapters. (Don't like then don't read)**

* * *

 _ **-Pre Namek-**_

In the darkest parts of the ever expanding abyss of space, one lone ship floated through the tumultuous explosions and shadow swept curtain of space. It's engines roared like a tribe of warriors marching to war. It was like a large saucer, circle and completely round but there were defined features to it which would have warped anyone's eyes wide with disbelief upon seeing it. Giant purple orbs bulging out the sides as viewing ports while the ship itself had an array of spider like spiked legs which would pierce into any ground upon arrival of wherever they needed to be. Any terrain, any situation and yet the ship was large enough to carry the small army which took up residency inside of it under the actions and orders of their lord. The crew worked tirelessly around the clock, out of devotion and mostly fear to the orders of the lord and emperor who ruled over them.

But the story begins as that figure stood in the large expanse of their own room, at the viewing port, staring out across the darkness. Their eyes almost seemingly glowing hungrily like large blood drops. The darkness around their eyes contrasted wildly to the harsh cold expanse of their porcelain white skin. Their head consisted of no hair like a human but a sleek purple exoskeleton substance which resembled a dome over their head while their skin curved to it. Dark lines like thin and deep scars of black war paint swept down their cheek and across the neck of their toned but incredibly slender form. Along their shoulders to large bulbs of the same purple exoskeleton structure which to some eyes looked like that of amethyst ore. But with a chest made of the same substance and with the deceptively strong slender form with it, the figure was the the mightiest force known across the universe... but still. Their eyes still locked onto what they craved most.

The stars, countless hundreds of them, so far and so indescribable on first glance, for countless thousands of years, that has been the way of it. But it was never enough just to see them. To want them was the need that filled the figure above all other. The need to take, control, to rule.

To conquer.

It was set deeply into their blood as was the upbringing which had dragged them through the coldest and the darkest of nights and days.

But for everything. Everything that they did now, there was an alternative motive behind it. There was now a real reason for them to have to find and conquer. To be the strongest. For them to be the ultimate force among this or any galaxy. He would make sure that there was nothing that could threaten what he kept dear. There would be nothing to destroy what he had worked for hardest among all else.

Not some stupid legend. Not some stupid and ridiculous fear of his own subconscious. No. He would rise above his own fear. To be the strongest. To make sure that he kept what was his.

 _"H-yah! H-yah! a-AGHH!"_

He paused, snapping his head around to where the doorway of the room was. His three large toes extending and digging into the ground at first as he gazed past the large double bed where the sheets were set freshly. The bed looked nearly all but unused, but considering he spent the majority of his time and the long hours of their travels on the bridge, it was of no surprise, to him at least, anyway.

But now as the sound filled the large round black circles of his ears, he found his interested peaked, while his eyes narrowed and he frowned, his feet barely touching the ground as a large and thick coil of a white tail unrolled out behind him while he glided across the surface and to the sliding door. People freezing and paling with fear at the very mere glance of him, rushing back into the various research rooms or armories they had just came out of, or just freezing in the hallway, saluting him.

He could hear their frantic and horrified heartbeats screaming out wildly at him as he passed by.

Fear. That's what kept their loyalty, that and the fact that he was the highest bidder. His power, the pure and raw power which rushed through his veins. The power of the name of his family. The blood lust which craved through him. The sheer abilities that he could do which most other disgusting species couldn't even dream of! It was what rose him above the rest of the scum out there. He came from a race where they could crush the others.

More than enough worlds had already come under his deemed judgment to be vanquished.

And he had done it without remorse.

Power had always been his interest. Being taught and having that fact crushed into his mind at an early age of a hatchling had taught him that. His own father had crushed all thought and exposure of freedom to the side, teaching him that the world's he would take, their freedom would be his. Only when he had the billions bowing beneath him would he ever be truly free. Until the time that he did, he would be a slave to weakness.

But he had always been a natural. A prodigy from birth, a killer from his youngest ages and a emperor not much longer after that. But now at the height of his rule, he ruled with an iron fist. He had the universe in fear of his name, and not before long he would spread out his family's power enough, so that was the reality. He would have everything. Everything. He would be a slave to no one and nothing. No fear or amount of his own families prophecy would ever come to rival what he would one day give to what all this power truly meant to him. What all this interest in collecting and conquering worlds had become about.

But his real interest was now locked onto the room in front of him as the two doors divided in half and ripped back from each other to reveal the training room inside. It was a humble area, meant only for the maggots of the ship to train in, but as he lent up against the doorway he crushed his power level down to be below the whispers of the others as he took a step into the shadows and lent against the doorway, his eyes scouring over the white floor. Various extreme adaptable simulators lined the room, while connecting to the medical laboratories nearby where the soldiers would go and try to genetically strengthen their body. But with the various training equipment around, there was also a fighting square set up in the middle of the room.

A single spot light shined down into the arena as a smug soldier dodged back and forth, barely raising their hands with the effort to meet the small, pale white fists which were punched full force into them. "Come on!" The soldier barked. "What was that you little runt! That was pathetic!" The soldier snapped.

The figure felt a cold wave of anger blaze through their eyes and restricted their energy flow with a tighter grip as they knew it would easily flare if they were angered.

The man was dressed in the usual armour which the army all wore. A plated black armour around the lower torso which moved up to a lighter hazelnut brown colour around the top. The soldier was relatively old, sworn to secrecy of his duties and of who he was now tutoring to learn to fight.

The figure had considered the duties of training the student themselves, but had not wanted for the person to go through the same trials and hardship they had... though he knew that sooner or later, he would end up teaching the student himself.

He just tried to prolong it as much as possible, hoping that the student would show the same initiative he had as a child and there would be no need. But that wasn't the case at the moment, as it seemed.

Te student was a small child, with a slender body, harsh pale white skin, just like the figure with the same cold and haunting, glaring blood red eyes. The same markings across the face. In fact, the resemblance between the figure and the child were almost completely alike. With the exception that the child instead of a perfect spherical like top of the head, had a line of sharp spikes moving across the top of the deep emerald jewel like substance. The spikes were curved at the top wickedly and went from where the front of brow had been and back to the lower of the neck, all moving in one symmetrical direction. The child was small, about only a third of the figure's height, slightly undeveloped but growing each and every day.

The child's eyes were full of focus as they gritted their teeth, flaring their nostrils while the faint light caught on the dark green of the exoskeleton structure from their body, like the figure just again, the outside of the arms, the lower of the legs, the head, the shoulders and the chest. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" The child screamed, lunging out quickly and the figure found themselves surprised to see at first how slower the child appeared since the last time they had seen them.

But now as they watched they understood why: heavy weights attached to the child's legs, making it incredibly harder for the child to move faster, meaning they had to resort to other such skills when the soldier back at them without mercy, bringing down full punches and aiming to hit the child square in the face.

The child brought up their tail in time to wrap it around the soldier's wrist but they were flung aside like a toy doll at the wall, groaning and calling out, "Daddy!", as they slumped and fell to their knees, panting for breath. Their tail curling around them as they tried to catch their breath. The soldier however kept it up.  
"Do not stop!" The man shouted. "In battle you cannot stop! Your enemy will come down on you much harder than I ever will! The only reason I'm not kicking your worthless little ass or telling your father that you're so pathetic is that this job is keeping me alive!" The soldier bellowed, landing a few decent kicks onto the child's chest who screamed out.

"Was."

The soldier snapped their head up instantly and found their body froze in place. "Lord Freiza!"

Slowly the figure stepped from the shadows, letting go of the almighty grip on their power and letting it's aura blaze like an exploding inferno through the room. The effect was instantaneous as the child looked away in shame but the man's eyes widened, filled with an impossible amount of blind fear while he trembled violently. "I-I'mpossible!" The man whimpered, trying to turn away but finding he had no control left over his body. The incredible power of Frieza's aura drowned him beyond any sense which could be put into him.  
"Blizzard." Frieza said gently, looking over to the child. "This is your chance." He kept his tone soft. "Kill him."

The child looked up for a moment and Frieza saw the desperate and craving hunger for that in the boy's eyes. The hatred for being beaten b the soldier. For being humiliated. It burnt so wildly, so impossibly hot like a white fire. But the child only turned their gaze away and back down to the floor. "Good." Frieza took each step in his leisure, tilting his neck and the bone breaking crunch filled the air but a smirk only played out along his dark purple lips. His red eyes wondering if this man's blood were the same colour. His fingers flexing slightly. "I really had no intention of getting my hands dirty so late in the evening." He purred softly.

The smirk became incredibly deeper as a small rounded purple ball, perhaps that the size that, lesser than a tear drop, formed above his pale finger. It sparked faintly and the man just stood there, staring horrified as he knew what was coming. "Lord Frieza! Please! I mean't no disrespect! I only wanted to teach the child! I kept the secret! I didn't say anything-"  
"Good." Frieza grinned. "It means I won't have to go and hunt down any one else on this ship to kill as well."  
"PLEASE!" The man screamed. "I was only trying to get a reaction out of the child! I only wanted for him to find that fire- I SERVED LOYALY SINCE-"

The man gasped as the small ball floated from Frieza's finger tips and into his mouth, sliding down his throat.

The man began to look down at his body in horror, staring at himself while Frieza just grinned.

"You shouldn't have touched my son." He said gently.

Before closing his fist.

And the man's head exploded, painting the walls red with crimson blood and splattering bones and parts of his brain across the floor as the body slumped, pouring out blood into a pool around him.

"Filthy scum." Frieza growled, before turning and running over to his child, allowing himself the freedom of the gesture now that the soldier wasn't around.

Blizzard had a splatter of the soldier's blood across his cheek where the explosion radius had caught him, but mostly the boy had his head turned away from his father, who crouched down and kept an arm wrapped around him. "Are you okay my prince?" He asked, wrapping his arm around the seven year old boy and standing him up so that he could look over the damage.

A few bruises to the cheek where he had been kicked, and some heavier ones to the ribs but they were already fading as the boy's genetic healing kicked in, a trait he had luckily inherited from their race and clan. There were no signs of breakages, or any signs of there being any other trauma, but the boy kept his eyes cast down low on the ground for a long moment, till Frieza wrapped his tail under the boy's chin and tinted the matching crimson gaze up to meet his. "Blizzard Venom, you answer me." He stated.  
"I am okay... Lord Frieza."  
"There are no soldiers around my prince."  
"B-but you are Lord. You are emperor." Blizzard said softly, looking up at his father with those emotional eyes. Those eyes which had not yet abandoned mercy, love, kindness, or been cursed to burden the entirety of hate. They were the eyes which Frieza wished to always keep on his son, but knew that it was growing harder. It was becoming harder of a secret to keep the boy's existence hidden. To keep it hidden from his clan, to keep it hidden from the ship.

To keep it hidden from his enemies.

It was the main reason why they were heading back to their home world after having sent a few scouts out to check out some new territory and recover a new world, or destroy it. Which ever one came to Frieza's leisure. His voice was no longer the cold hiss like it was whenever he was with the crew, but now only the same and single tone his son ever heard. "For now." Frieza nodded.  
"For now?" Blizzard, repeated. Confused by his father's words, but taking comfort as his father pulled him closer and held him.  
"One day, we will raise above the universe and everything else. My fool of a father will be deposed by me. Your uncle scattered to the four corners of the galaxy and I will be king of the universe. I shall rule over it all." He purred, his own vision blinding his power drunk eyes. "And you. My little egg. The egg I carried around inside of me till you was ready to hatch and come forth. My child who will become not lord of the universe but Prince. You shall have it all.  
"B-But." Blizzard whimpered, and Frieza tilted his head slightly, looking down at his son as the boy couldn't meet his gaze. Almost like he was scared.  
"But what?" Asked asked quietly.  
"But why do we do this father? All this killing? All this murder!"  
"Because I love you." Frieza gave the same answer as he pulled the boy close, holding him for a long second. Imagining the life where he would not have to hide the almighty future force which would be his son. For day when he was so feared that no one would dare try to even look at him. A future where he would have everything for him and his child. The universe at their complete control!  
"Nothing, no one will ever be able to stop us." Frieza whispered softly, like his dreams of blood and power could truly answer the reasons of the gentle child's questions.  
"But now it is time for you to learn how to fight, to learn what is in your blood. You will learn to defend yourself. Tomorrow morning." Frieza stated gently, looking his child in the mirroring crimson blood like eyes, using the edge of his tail to wipe away the splatter of the dead soldier's blood from the boy's cheek. "But for now it is time for you sleep my Prince. I must return to the bridge. I can walk you back to your room if you want? Or-"  
"It's okay, I can make my way back to my own room... Sir." Blizzard nodded, lowering his gaze away from his father, avoiding the gaze pointed to him.  
"Take my room for tonight, it's closer. I won't be going back there anyway."  
"Yes sir." Blizzard nodded, standing still like an statue till his father stepped back and the boy kicked away the weights on his leg, sprinting out of the room in near enough of a flash.

But the look on his face was just as good as seared into Frieza's mind.

All those people, all those soldiers, worlds, even the galaxies out there which feared him. Were terrified just by his very name. The amount of time he had spent conquering, becoming the most feared force in the universe.

And the one person who he wished wasn't scared of him, perhaps feared him the most.

So with a cold and harsh glare, he felt his body crumpling in on itself. The harsh pain of such an agonizing transformation reverting back to his first form, letting his body create the buffers which limited his own power, his own crew barely scarce having seen the extent of his true body and true power.

He swept out the room, up the corridor, killing one guard as he went on the way for his own internal frustration, still seeing the scared and horrified look on his son's face.

Tomorrow would bring it's own challenges for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!** **Thank you so much to the kind response I got to the first chapter, thank you to the guest reviewer, and to those who favorite and follow this story! ^_^ Warning: Scenes of violence, death, OC's , maybe some boyxboy thrown in too, in the very later chapters. (Don't like then don't read)**

* * *

 _ **-A month later-**_

Frieza smirked as he was stood in the training room, watching Blizzard as the boy stood trembling on his feet. His smooth head was now like that of a face wrapped in a bone like helmet. The pure pearl white of the chitinous armour which was the boy's new lowest form. His power level having greatly distributed itself as Frieza had been pushing his son to learn the boundaries of power and the importance of his forms first while among the basics. At least, they had been basics when he had been a child.

Now Blizzard stood there with two pale white horns growing out either side of the plating of his body while the pale and harsh venomous green which lined the cheeks of his face and his arms and under the cover of his armour, which was only made to stand out more by the pale human pink flesh colour which painted his face and fingers. Such a difference from his own father, but then again, no two of their race were alike.

He had the usual bone likes guards along his wrists and legs, but wore a fitted armour which Frieza had shed from his own skin and bone, using only the strongest genetic material for his son's bio-suit. It had made him so proud to watch his on put it on for the first time. Now his son stood there. Dark green toned lips and eyes deeper than crimson. The plating, jewel like substance of skin which adorned his legs and wrists and shoulders pointed out like dual daggers, encased in the same bone like substance but shined infinitely brighter now. He was an incredible sight to behold. The true heir of the emperor, at least in appearance anyway.

"I-It feels weird!" Blizzard said gently, looking down over at himself, trying to adjust but the air felt thinner around him now with a smaller heart, his body was used to being much stronger. This amount of bone which had come with the transformation when it broke through his skin, it weighed so much! Each transformation he had forced his body through on his father's request had felt like nothing more than pure agony. A reminder to himself that

His tail spoke infinitely of his frustration as it rose and slammed down violently on the ground, making Frieza laugh who was in his natural, tall and slender form. "I understand my little Prince, it's not going to be fun. Transformation never is when you have to do it in reverse. But these new forms each have their advantage and draw backs. How does your armour feel."  
"It's too heavy sir!"  
"Good." Frieza nodded. "You are fast, you always have been. But I will push you beyond your normal boundaries. That armour will save your life when I will make you the heir you deserve to be. I will give you everything you could ever dream of." He grinned widely, his eyes hungrily filled with the vision of his own wild ambition.

Blizzard just subconsciously slammed his tail again as he looked over his smaller form. "Five forms." He panted, his body feeling the strain. "Each one you make me go through, it hurts!"  
"Then it's good that I haven't got to make you go through any more. You succeeded, but next is where the work you did with the soldier will start."

Frieza slowly floated over to the center of the room, grinning coldly. "This room simulates the gravity of our home world at the current moment." He indicated with hand around the room. "But you will not always be on our home planet. Do you understand that?"  
"Duty of the emperor means to be constantly on the move." Blizzard said mechanically. "We shall be where our Enemies cannot. Fight where they cannot and rule over them." His voice was exploited of all emotion but now he wouldn't meet his father's gaze.

Frieza said nothing for a long moment, watching his pride and joy suffer in the smaller form as Blizzard gritted his teeth, his eyes suddenly burning with a new fire and defiance as he moved his leg forward slightly and his left one ever so slightly behind it. His tail coiled up slightly behind him, and his palms were flat facing the ground as now the small boy stared up at his father with a new and burning defiance.

Then in what felt like all too much of a quick flash Blizzard lunge at him.

Frieza brought his tail up to catch the boy's fist which stopped a few inches from his face. Blizzard screamed out twisting his body so his wrist broke but in a flip he brought his foot around to his father's face, but once more Frieza had too much of an ease to stop it. "You're fast but you're weak." He stated, knowing that this is when he could not adorned his son but only teach him what he knew. Even when he spun around again and tried to kick his father with his free leg, Frieza only just threw him back and wait his son crash against the wall sinking to the floor. "Now you're dead." He said impassively.

Blizzard snapped his gaze up slowly, twisting his wrist as it healed and cracked back into place naturally, just like his leg. _He relies far to heavily on his healing capabilities._ Frieza thought to himself.

Blizzard gritted his teeth and then in the split of the next second almost seemed to disappear.

Frieza turned just as his son in his high speed rebounded of the wall and slammed straight into Frieza's fist, while his other hand found his son's chest. "Oh look at that. You're dead." He stated, pushing back softly but now Blizzard seemed to be growing stronger with something, something inside of him lighting up like a dangerous fire.  
 _Interesting._ Frieza thought.

The light of the room above them flickered for a moment and the ground trembled for a few seconds. "Engage." He stated, just as his son leapt for him again.

Blizzard crashed to the floor in an outcry. _"Five times the normal gravity."_ The computer stated but Blizzard only quivered on the floor, his eyes a blaze in anger.  
"N-Namek has the same gravity a-as home." Blizzard snarled. "W-Why t-train at-"  
"You're dead." Frieza shrugged, stood over his son holding out an stretched finger palm over his son's back.  
"Stop it." Blizzard growled.

Frieza knew he had to do it but still turned his head away slightly as he kicked his son in the chest and watched the boy go flying into the wall and slump down against it. The boy had to grow stronger, he had to realize that there was a power inside of him. A power that the seven year old needed to learn before it could get away from him.

Frieza was the cruelest person that this universe had seen... yet he couldn't even train his son properly. He wasn't able to separate himself from Blizzard like his father had done with him. He hadn't been able to hold him at arm's length like he had done with his other son. No. Only one person in this entire universe who he actually cared for and to help them, to make sure that they could survive, he had to do this. "You're dead." Frieza stated.  
"Stop it!" Blizzard snarled.

He grabbed his son by the wrist and threw him into the center of the room, directly under the hardest part of the gravity field.

Blizzard screamed out in response, his eyes wide under the full crushing force of the gravitational field. The boy slowly turned his head back up towards his father. Eyes full of tears and pain.

 _SMASH_

"Disengage-" Frieza began but was stopped as a section of the floor peeled itself away and flew past his head, smashing deeply into the wall.

He found himself stopping in his words, slowly staring forward as the light in the room flickered, the over head ones beginning to groan loudly as they were pushed away now from the gravitational field.

"Blizzard?" He said in disbelief, astounded and unsure what was in front of his eyes wasn't a mirage.

In the dark shadows of the flickering lights, a faint glow wrapped and coiled around the black lit figure which was Blizzard. The boy's eyes almost seemed to glow blood red in the dark as a dark and twisted grin was spread across his face while an aura of green blazed from his body like a wild fire. _My boy._ Frieza thought with slightly wide eyes. _This is my son. My pride. My heir-_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a fist collided with his face and the scream out of Blizzard vanished along the breeze.

The punch hadn't felt like much, still more weak than anything.

Frieza staggered slightly staring with slightly wide eyes. "Blizzard?" He said with disbelief, a smile beginning to eat away at his face. He looked around trying to figure out where his son had gone. The explosion of energy he had felt around him a minute seemed to almost be everywhere at once now and yet at the same time never still or focused onto one spot.

His vision snapped to the right as a foot connecting with his cheek and punched him square in the face before vanishing again. Frieza brought his fists up to defend himself, still the punches were more pesky than anything, no real damage being done, but still, that much energy coursing through Blizzard at once would do him no good if he didn't have control!

"My Prince, now it's time to calm down." Frieza stated.  
 _"Now you're dead."_ A cold voice echoed with laughter around him.  
"Blizzard?" His father frowned slightly.  
 _"Dead, dead, dead, dead."_ The voice laughed.

Freiza brought up his arms crossed in time as Blizzard punched full force into them. His tail quickly wrapped around his son who began writhing madly and wildly. "Blizzard!" But the boy's eyes were wide with power, going mad as something dark flashed around him. His son, the gentle boy who would never have raised a fist to anyone, unless out of defense for himself, was now going crazy with blood lust right before his eyes which seemed to have turned pure crimson. The green aura of wild energy around him was now nearly black and blistering purple.

What had happened to make such a sudden change? What was going through the boy?! "Blizzard! What happened to you?! Calm down!" Frieza shouted, watching as the boy slowly began to tire, his thrashing slowed down but instead Frieza just wrapped his arms around his son and sank to the floor, holding him close as gravity returned to normal. Blizzard still groaned, moaning about attacking, killing, his aura still wildly blazing around him but his thrashing stopped. "There we go." Frieza frowned, hushing softly.

It took a much longer of a while to calm Blizzard down enough and by the time the boy came to his senses, he was all but unconscious, whimpering softly in his slumber, leaving Frieza to wonder what he had just witnessed. The sudden change in the boy's aura both visibly and physically had him asking more questions than he really understood.

The aura itself was way stronger than anything Blizzard should have been capable of.

Someone was playing games with his son...

He would kill any bastard who dared mess or try to manipulate his son.

But as he knelt there with Blizzard out cold in his arms, he didn't notice the woman in the shadows with a slightly turned up smile, grinning from ear to ear. Her ice like white hair falling down around her while in the shadows her hungry eyes locked onto her new toy. _You can try Freiza._ She thought smugly. _You can try. But for now, he will do nicely, very nicely indeed._

 _ **-Three months later-**_

Frieza sat back on his bed, reading the message and reports on his scouter from the frontier, the latest news coming in, the soldiers reporting their findings and anything worthwhile which could pose an interest to him.

A lot of those reports would turn out to be nothing and lead to the excuse of those soldiers coming down with a sudden case of death.

He turned his gaze slowly upwards to where Blizzard was mid air, punching rapidly and kicking through the air. The boy paused for a minute, seemingly trying to regain his stance and form, trying to forge discipline into himself. Frieza just smiled and watch on with pride. His own son, his favorite, his joy. The only thing that he could ever truly be proud of-  
 _"Yes."_ A voice laughed coldly. _"The only real thing that you have ever done good._

Blizzard and Frieza both frowned, looking around.

Then he suddenly felt it.

In what the flash of a split second Frieza was in front of his child, his fist collided with the heavy staff of the female figure who now grinned at him smugly. Her blue skin shined like heavy sheets of ice, and the red of her skin tight outfit was contrast to everything else about her. _"Now, now. Is that any way to really treat guests?"  
_ "You're right. How silly of me to forget my manners." Frieza beamed, his eyes shinning harshly as inside him a fire ignited in rage, in the moment of rage, he hardly seemed to notice that the woman had changed her stance.  
"Father!"

Blizzard's eyes widened as blood spilled through the air when the staff, or better description: Javelin, stabbed through the smaller boy's chest and slashed it open widely.

For a moment everything was still, Blizzard seemingly almost frozen in mid air fell with his head back, his blood painting the ceiling above his father who was showered by it. The small boy, who had pushed his dad out of the way just barely in time. Frieza stared with horror while the Woman just looked on in surprise. _Another Time anomaly!_

She gritted her teeth angrily, glaring down at the child, _"Idiot!"_ She snarled. " _Do you know how much hard work it is to have to keep one of you idiots alive! I'm going to have to make this quick now! Although, not to quick, I have to make sure to give your father a good reason to understand the situation I've put him in, don't I?"_  
"Blizzard-" Frieza grabbed his son quickly backing but sound himself frozen, his body refusing to obey him. His eyes locked directly onto his son's face, unable to move away as Blizzard convulsed in his arms. His chest armor slain wide opened as the boy seeped purple blood down his torso. "M-My s-son!" He snarled, the words themselves seemed hard to form as the great weight seemingly holding him was growing harder and harder to counteract. "W-What ha-have you-"

He was barely able to form words as the point of the Javelin pushed under his throat and against Blizzard's temple. The boy trembled as the blood ran freely down his body, his eyes were closed and his breathing was erratic. He was still a hatchling! He wouldn't be able to cope with large scale injuries like Frieza could! His healing capabilities would take longer to kick in-  
 _"This is a warning Frieza. Simple and plain. There is a boy. He poses a threat to some plans of mine. If I look and go to much further in the time stream then I will struggle to find someone else who can deal with those apes while they're at a important stage. Oh and, make sure you watch."_ She smirked, tilting Frieza's chin up so he could see what she was about to do.

But he could do nothing much but watch as by his tail, the woman grabbed Blizzard and dragged him over to the other side of the room, forcing him on the floor as she stamped her red heel against the tip of the flesh and made Blizzard scream out. _I'll kill you._ His thoughts screamed. _GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM! GET OFF OF HIM! YOU SCUM!_  
 _"Oh it's not my hands you will have to worry about."_ She smirked, bring the tip of the javelin against the part where the tail connected to the lower of the torso.  
 _No._ Frieza thought, staring in horror as the point began to dig in slowly, making Blizzard scream out louder.  
 _"Oh on the contary, yes."_ The woman purred.

Ten minutes, forty nine seconds.

That's how long Frieza had to watch as the woman slowly and with as much haste as possible began to cut away into the flesh and cut away Blizzard's tail, cutting around slowly and slowly, making the boy bleed much as possible and the skin close before she continued to keep cutting so the boy couldn't grow his tail back. "DADDY! PLEASE!" Blizzard screamed out, his body weakened by some unknown agent which had been on the tip of the javelin point which had stabbed him, now coursed angrily through his blood. "PLEASE DADDY! HELP ME!" He screamed out over and over.

Frieza however could not move, not until the last bit of flesh was cut away and with an agonizing roar from Blizzard, she ripped the tail away from the stump and held the writhing part of bone and flesh in her hand, watching it flail wildly back and forth while Blizzard laid un-moving, his voice finally given out after about eight minutes from screaming over and over.

But no one had came. The walls were sound proof, Frieza had made them that way so he could have checked on his son without the other soldiers knowing that Blizzard was there.

Now his son was lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor and staring at his father with a look of horror, of fear, a broken gaze as the boy was paralyzed from the agent. "BLIZZARD!" Frieza screamed, only finding enough power in his body to lunge forward and throw himself over his son as he glared up at the blue skinned woman who held the tail, beginning to grind it into pieces, making it crushed into a fine power which she took into a small hourglass necklace and laced it with golden chains. "N-No more!" He snarled, the energy in his body being suppressed but still, he fought with what ever strength he had to keep his son covered, using his own body as a shield.

Ten minutes, forty nine seconds.

That's how long he would take ripping her heart out before putting her through torture, no creature in this, or any universe would ever be able to understand.

She smirked however, seemingly finding it amusing Frieza had been able to even move at all. _"Ah, the doting love of a parent for their child. A bond, so unimaginable, unbreakable, that even a power mad tyrant like you Frieza, seems to have fallen victim to."  
_ "Touch him again and I'll kill you!" He roared, just making her laugh as she spun the javelin, the black points of her skirt forming out behind her legs.  
 _"Oh, he's coming with me. Not like this of course, after all, what would they think where he's going. But here is what is going to happen."_ She smirked, crouching down to his height, her eyes burning into his. _"Someone I care for was killed. Now I intend to get revenge. Your own son, the boy who feared you, he's coming with me. You won't get him back, you will never see him again, unless you manage to kill the bastards who killed the one I care for."_ Her words were spat venomously into his face. _"No matter where you search, no matter where you go, I swear, unless the monkey I wish killed is dead, you will never see your son again."  
_ "M-Monkey?!" Frieza stared with wide eyes. "T-That's not possible!"  
 _"You will find your assignment on a planet called Namek in sixteen years to this day, not a second before and not a minute after. The time lines are already messed up enough, I cannot return there again. Perhaps the gift I give you, and this motivation will be enough this time."  
_ "WHO ARE YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" He roared, but of to no avail as the woman grabbed Blizzard and grinned, draping on him the necklace of the hourglass, filled with the sparkling powder of his ground tail.  
 _"Now watch Freiza. Watch the true center of your universe. Crumble."_ She grinned from ear to ear.

Almost as though it blinked out of the air, a classic circle pod, like one of those the Ginyu force used, formed next to her, and she began to seat Blizzard inside. _"Now for the final touches. After all, I'm not sure how they will react to a child of your race arriving there."_ She smirked again, but spat the words.

But Frieza only stared in horror as the body of his son began to change.

 _"That's all for now."_ She smirked, turning Frieza's gaze away from his son so as the pod closed, the last glimpse he got of his son was Blizzard's strained breathing and gasping for air, then the loud hiss as the pod closed shut and sealed. _"Hope that was enough for sixteen years."_ She taunted, smirking. _"Now watch, watch as you lose everything and remember this feeling. Remember this feeling when you find those Sayains. Remember the threat of your son possiblying dying each and every single second the longer you wait, or maybe even the possibility of me cutting more pieces of him away-"  
_ "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Frieza roared.  
 _"The fact still stands Frieza. You will do as I instruct you. In sixteen years in the middle of battle on Namek, a Sayain will join ranks in fighting against you. You will never get another chance of killing him, if you fail. I'll kill your son, or worse. Believe me, there are somethings worse than death. Succeed, and I will return your son to you, like all of this was just some bad nightmare."_ She grinned. _"And my name."_

She watched out the corner of her eyes, while her body began vanishing, the pod rose and burst out the side port.

 _"My name is Mira."_

 _ **-Break-**_

Just as the sun broke on that morning there was a brilliant streak of orange across the mountain background of the sky. The forest trembled and ground shook as a star fell from the heavens in a burning rage.

The local man who lived with his wife and son had already been out for early training with his son, showing his son the joys of forest as he was crossing the river. The man held the one year old in his arms, smiling to the world around him as he bounded from rock to rock, until the ground beneath him shook under the impact of what at first he had thought been a falling star, or at least a comet maybe?

The sky still trailed black and orange against the stark blue back ground and the man frowned deeply confused by it.

All the way to the site where the star fell, he found himself confused, growing more and more curious as to what had happened, at least, until he came to the site where a small fire was dying, turning into nothing more than thick black smoke and being lost as something became more and more clear through the heavy tense heat. "Well, what do we have here?" The man tilted his head, frowning slightly as in the morning sunlight and through the canvas of the trees, the sunlight streaked across his black spiky hair and the orange color of his training uniform.

The baby in his arm just gurgled quietly, it's monkey tail swaying slightly before it curled around it's father's wrist.

The man watched as out the smoke something hissed loudly and the smoke gave away to reveal a circle pod where inside a small bundle now let out a wail. "No way." The man said gently, his dark eyes wide with shock as he crept closer to see the pod lid raised revealing the contents inside, making his shock all the more bigger.

The bundle was wrapped in a green blanket but other than that...

It looked like just an ordinary baby!

The baby screamed and cried out but fell silent as the man balanced his son already in his arms and reached down to pick up the other baby, staring down at the child with surprise but only smiling. "Well what are you doing out here all by yourself, huh little guy?"

the baby paused for a minute, to look up at the man with warm brown eyes which almost... almost seemingly look red. The boy had specks of white hair growing though a strip of hair down the middle had intense deep green emerald tones to it, strange to look at considering the white patches on the other sides of it. But other than that, there were little features which distinguished the baby yet, to the man's biggest surprise, the baby looked like a new born!

Well actually. There were two things which distinguished the baby from most others that the man had seen, other than the strange hairdo that was.

The boy had the strangest large pale crescent moon mark across the front of his torso, which almost looked suspiciously to the man like a scar! But other than that, the newborn baby was wearing a necklace.

A golden hourglass necklace.

"Well, little guy, it seems that you're all by your own out here?" He smiled as he rocked the baby, comforting it as it started crying again, but fell back into silence in the man's arms as it was rocked gently. "Well, I don't know how she will react." He shook his head.

"But Chi-Chi always wanted more kids!" He smiled brightly. "I guess I'm your new dad! You can call me Daddy, but my name is Goku! This is your brother Gohan!"

The man turned to make his tracks back towards where his home was. "Don't worry little one, you won't be by yourself anymore! We will be your family now! One big happy family."

A shadow passed over the forest and a cold cackle passed with it as a figure watched their work unfold with a sickening joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!** **Thank you so much to Kiguy for your review, and to those who favorite and follow this story! ^_^ Warning: Scenes of violence, death, OC's , maybe some boyxboy thrown in too, in the very later chapters. (Don't like then don't read) This chapter is mainly going to be around Blizzard and Goku =)**

* * *

Ah, the sweet morning as the sun rose over the crest of the mountains and slid light out among the various trees and forests. The crystal clear waters of the river beds glistened in their flowing dance. The birds tweeted their songs softly, letting it carry on the summer morning air. The green swayed ever so slightly with the sweet assault of flowers releasing their beautiful scents to the air.

The summer seemed so full in bloom but in reality it seemed not to be that truly far away from being wrapped into Autumn all too quickly.

Buts still. Even as the wind swept over the valley and around the mountains, rushing like a pack of hungry wolves across the forest floors, it seemed to everyone and everything in the forest that the world was in the epitome of peace.

Even just not that far into the mountains where a lone house stood quiet in the sunlight. A humble little cottage brick stone cottage wash in white paint and with a tiled roof. A domed extension connected to the main building and not to far from the shrine which the man of the house had been brought up by, even in his loneliest childhood times.

But the home certainly seemed to belong out here among the mountains and forests. It seemed to have it's entirely own feel as to belonging to the expectations set for it. But for those who lived in there, it was home. That's all that it needed to be. A nice place for a family to live out in the fresh air, away from the busy and hectic life of the cities. Out here among the wild of nature.

Safe.

In peace.

Quiet-

"YOU LET HIM WHAT?!"

The animals in the nearby forests shrieked and a flock of birds took to the sky at the shriek of a woman's voice in the morning.

So... Quiet wasn't always the best way to describe the home.

"But come on Chi-Chi!"  
"Don't you, 'Come on Chi-Chi' me, GOKU!" The shriek screamed back once again.

Goku threw his hand behind his head and ruffled his hair, smiling nervously and letting out a small chuckle as he watched the way his wife seemed close to busting the vein which throbbed angrily on her forehead. Her black hair was tied up in a bun behind her hair making her equally dark eyes flare out against her pale skin as she gritted her teeth. She wore a respectful black dress since she was only around her home and having not long woken up, but she could still easily have moved in it and used her fighting skills should that need come up.

And from what she had just heard? She had a feeling that, was going to be very, very soon.

Goku however already dressed in his training gear just gave that naive and innocent smile he was famous for. He was becoming more broad with the amount of muscle which was lining his body and arm. With the amount he had been training lately, it wasn't that much of a surprise. But still in his orange Gi, he still looked like the same man than Chi-Chi had fallen in love with all those years ago.

He was also still the same irresponsible man she had fallen in love with all those years ago still.

Curling her fists tightly, she stopped herself from lunging out as her protective nature was about to erupt like a vicious volcano.  
"Well I promised Orion that I would take him out this morning. He wanted to train and-"  
"You are not training our baby boy to be a fighter Goku! He's four years old!"  
"Oh come on Chi-Chi! He's been looking ever so down lately! You've noticed it too! I think it will help him get out some of the feelings which have been bugging him!"

Chi-Chi fell quiet for a minute with a scowl as she pondered his words, thinking about their little shooting star, (A nickname they had called him since when they had first saw him, or at least when Goku had found him, they had thought him to have been simply a fallen star in the forest, not an actual baby.) But she had even begun to notice it of late too. Orion had always been smiles when he was around them, always a happy beam on that face but with eyes which always seemed so very sad when they were around his adoptive parents. "Go get him and I may consider it-"  
"Really?" Goku smiled from ear to ear.  
"Goku, I swear if you're not back here in ten minutes though-"  
"Thanks Chi-Chi!"

She barely had time to watch her husband blast out of the doorway and take off like a rocket through the air towards the forest. "I said IF, Goku! IF!" She sprinted to the doorway glaring out across forest as though he could still actually even hear her. "GOKU! GOKU!" She bellowed.  
"Mommy? What's going on?"

She turned realizing how she must have looked as her older son slowly stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning from under his long black hair. He was dressed in a large pajama shirt and still seemed half asleep as he stumbled about on the spot. A brown fur tail swayed about behind them, slightly dragging on the floor as the boy yawned one last time before running over to his mom and being swept up in her arms as she stared down at his pale face and swept a hand through his inky black locks of hair. "N-nothing Gohan." She tried to push for an awkward smile, trying to regain her composure as she threw a hand behind her head, copying her husband's nervous habit. "Nothing at all sweetie."

She turned her gaze back outside of the building. "At least. I hope nothing is."

Far across on the other side of the forest though, a figure had been listening to all which had been happening with an annoying accuracy in his listening. Goku had already found him and was now hovering above the tree branch where a small boy sat over the strong current of the river. The man stood just out of sight so that he wouldn't be seen in the reflection of the water but could easily keep an eye on his.

The boy was a timid and small little thing. Probably just about half a head or so shorter than his brother. He was soft toned in the colour of his skin, a little pale perhaps, rather skinny, sometimes Goku worried the boy was malnourished but he always ate, and he was always sprinting and running about. A few times they had even taken him to get checked out if he was ill, but he was perfectly healthy.

But looking more at the details of the child, Goku could understand now why his son was sat there with sad eyes, glaring at his reflection like it was the worst thing in the world.

The boy had two sides of pure white hair which was cut fairly short but enough of it was their that it could spike upwards, but it was made all the more to stand out by the fact that the boy had a natural strip of deep emerald spiked hair, longer than the rest which spiked up in a Mohawk fashion. It was natural and not died and hardly, well at least as long as Goku had known, never seemed to need to be cut. After it had finished growing to that length it never seemed to grow more or need to be cut.

Like the middle strip of his hair, the boy had eyebrows of deep emerald while the outline of his eyes was intense black. Like the boy was always wearing eyeliner but he had never touched the stuff in his life. But the part of his son which drew most attention from people, if not the rest, was the fact that the boy had eyes like living and boiling blood. So crimson and deep that it was impossible to compare them to pretty much anything else.

a lot of people asked whether the boy had an eye condition or whether his parents just let him mess around with Chi-Chi's beauty products for his hair.

That was why after Chi-Chi had nearly beaten the man to death who had asked why their son was a 'freak', they had decided that maybe for the mean time, it wasn't the best idea that the boy go out with her to get groceries any more from the city.

But still, the way that people always stared at him, Goku wondered if this was it taking it's toll on the young boy already.

The boy however now had hair as black as ink and eyebrows just as dark, even though only dressed in a white shirt and some black shorts, he skimmed his foot over the water before kicking at his reflection harshly, staring with hatred at his eyes which although he seemed to have made his hair and eyebrows like living ink, were still their deep burning crimson. "Stupid!" He shouted at it. "Why are you so stupid! Why have you got to make mommy and daddy ashamed of me! Why! Why! Why-"

Goku swooped down instantly grabbing the boy in his arms comfortingly just as the branch snapped and cracked from Orion's sudden and harsh movement. Even if the boy weighed about as much as a feather, he still could move quite fast and had strength to him. He was Goku's boy after all.

Orion just slowly turned his head up as his dad set him down on another more stronger and sturdier branch, immediately seeing it was his dad, he turned his head away and glared defiantly at his reflection, trying avoid any eye contact with Goku at all. His sharp jaw set harshly and stubbornly. "Now son, is there anything you want to tell me which is bothering you?" He pushed for a slight comforting smile, knowing that he could talk to Orion like this. Heck. Sometimes Orion seemed even mentally older than Gohan who was a whole ear ahead of him!

Even in the boy's eyes. Goku found himself sometimes staring into them, thinking they looked way too old to be on someone so young. Orion was always being so harsh on himself though. Even with the praise that Goku and Chi-Chi gave him, their quick little genius. Their shooting star. He would always give them a smile which was so sweet but look at them with eyes which were trying to hide the sadness within.

"Not really." Orion mumbled, pulling his knees close to his chest and resting his chin on them. The golden chains and hour glass with sparkling white sand still gleamed on his neck as it had done the day that he was found with it. The boy never seemed to ever take it off, if he ever did at all. "H-how much did you hear?"

Goku grinned to himself slightly as he drifted down through the air so he was the same height level as his boy. "What have you done to your hair? What is that stuff-" He reached out slowly touching it, only to pull his fingers back as the black stuff came onto his finger tips. "Shoe polish?" Goku chuckled gently shaking his head. "Come on-" He tried to reach out to clean it away but the boy only swatted his hand away, with his black nailed fingers.  
"It's not funny!" Orion snapped, turning to glare.  
"Orion, come on-"  
"St-stop!" Orion shook his head, backing away from his dad's hands. "W-wait- STOP!" He snapped. Backing away and glaring with those eyes. "L-look at me!"

Goku became still with soft eyes and an impassive face and watched Orion glaring coldly at him.

"W-Why am I so different?" The boy pleaded quietly with large eyes, looking to the only man he knew who could possibly give him answer. Looking with such a need that Goku's eyes turned a little sad to see that desperation from his amazing boy.  
"Because you're covered in shoe polish." He said gently.  
"T-They called me a freak daddy-" Orion stopped himself from finishing the word as he always did. The boy never seemed comfortable with saying that word much any more since that day in the city when people had whispered about him. Goku had hoped that in the month since, that maybe Orion would have forgot or maybe not have been so affected by it. But his son. His smart little boy. That old soul which seemed to be cramped into a young body. Goku should have known not to put normal expectations for the boy. He was his son after all.  
"Don't listen to what they say." Goku said gently, reaching out after cupping water in his hand and running his fingers through the boy's hair, revealing that perfect and crystal like white which seemed never able to be dirtied.

Orion turned his gaze away unable to hold the gaze, those sad eyes always bearing the weight of the world and such pain.

Goku just hummed softly to the song which had always calmed the boy down when he had been younger. Orion had never been more calm and content than when Goku had actually sang the lullaby from Tarzan the film of all things. But even now, it seemed to have some affect as the young boy's eyes softened and Orion turned his head fractionally, it let his father clean off the last of the shoe polish from the boy's hair and eyebrows.

The green canvas of trees around them from the giant trees began to cast a emerald glow around Orion's face, almost making his pale skin look porcelain white. The glow of sunlight gave the boy an heir which Goku always knew meant that when the boy grew up, he would certainly break a few hearts. "You know, your mommy and me aren't the only ones beginning to get worried about you." Goku cooed gently, sitting more or less on the air than the branch itself as Orion stared down at both of their reflections. "Gohan is beginning to notice too."  
"Go-Go, knows. He's smart." Orion said softly, his voice never now raising above the sound of the river which now seemed to strangely move past gently, it's earlier harsh torrent forgotten, but all the while Orion's tone was almost like reverence with the way that he held over his older brother. Gohan was always the one that the boy looked up to. Goku was pretty sure that the boy had only taken his first steps and stopped getting held by his parents because Gohan had taken his first steps in front of him, after that, Orion had pulled himself to his feet, exclaiming to his ' _Go-go',_ and trying to walk after his brother.

Yet still it just made Goku grin all the more, remembering when Orion had first begun to start speaking. He had never been able to ever pronounce _'Gohan'_ , and instead had begun to call his older brother ' _Go-Go',_ a nickname which seemed to have stuck with him, Orion only ever called his brother Gohan when he was annoyed, which had only ever actually happened once, and that was when the boy had demanded to be left alone after coming back from the city with Chi-Chi. "I'm sure that Gohan has felt like you too at some point." Goku said gently. "I know that at one point, even I did."

Orion's gaze snapped over to him, staring with disbelief out from those emerald eyebrow. "You always tell me to tell the truth."

Goku burst out into laughter and couldn't help but smile, only letting his gaze turn a little sad when Orion pulled into himself a little more and the first tear slipped from the boy's black shadowed eyes, catching more crystal clear than any drop of water ever could be. "But look at me." He whispered, sniffling quietly.

Then an idea finally clicked with him while he thought about that lullaby.

"I am Orion." Goku smiled slightly, grabbing one last hand full of water and sweeping it to get the last traces of black out of the boy's hair. "And do you know what I see?"

Orion's gaze slowly slid back over to him as Goku rested a hand on his boy's cheek for a moment before washing his hair through once more. "I see two eyes. Like mine." He wiped water through the boy's eyebrows, making the dark emerald gleam. "And a nose." He tapped Orion's making the smaller boy giggle slightly. "I see, two ears." He moved the boy's wild spikes of hair neatly back over them so his small face was framed a little better and wasn't hidden by that wild hair. "And, what else?" He smiled.

Orion, despite himself, couldn't help it as he remembered word for word what his father was doing, and where he had taken it from as he turned his gaze down to his laced hands, staring at the ink black nails which he had always had and the pale tones of skin, before he raised them and rested them against his dad's seeing just how small that they fitted against Goku's. "Two hands." Orion said quietly, smiling ever so slightly as he remembered when he had been ill, his dad had even taken the day off training to sit with him and read him Tarzan, then watch it.  
"Close your eyes and forget what you see." Goku whispered gently, reaching out with one arm scooping his son up into it with ease. With the boy being smaller than Gohan, he still couldn't help but smile at how he fitted so well still against his chest. "What do you feel?"  
"Your heart." Orion said gently, remembering as well as any film.  
"And, now." Goku took the boy's hand gently, placing it over his son's chest. "What do you feel?"  
"My heart."  
"See. We're just the same." Goku smiled softly, watching Orion's eyes become slightly harder as the boy turned his gaze away.

He just pulled the boy closer to his chest and held him for a moment, watching as the river washed past them. "You don't need to look like me or Chi-Chi." Goku kept his voice soft. "You're my son and you are always going to be my son. No matter what ever happens, I'll always be there for you my son."

Orion slowly turned his gaze back to his dad.

"And no matter what else ever happens." Goku smiled. "I couldn't be prouder of you." He beamed even so Orion still seemed plagued by something. "Is there something else son?"  
"I've been having bad dreams."  
"You haven't got to worry about those." Goku whispered, tickling Orion and making the boy giggle. "If any big bad monster ever comes into your dreams, just imagine me there and I will come to save you."  
"Okay daddy." Orion giggled.

Only after his father turned his gaze away from him, did Orion's eyes go back to their sad thoughtful look as he dived into his memory of last night's dream.

The dream of the tall white and purple man who had been singing to him softly in the dream with another lullaby like his daddy had. The same man he had a nightmare about fighting his daddy. The same white and purple man who had the same red eyes as him, who had stood in front of a planet while it had burnt and he had screamed: _"WHERE. IS. HE."_

Orion had woken up with those words still screaming in his ears as though he had been there.

Still, in his gut, he still had a worry that even if he did imagine his daddy there to fight the strange white and purple man... would his daddy be able to save him?

 _ **-Later-**_

It had been hard enough to watch from the sealed space pod as his father had been beaten down and been attacked viciously. He had been kicked aside by the strange man with long black hair who had attacked them, the man had just looked him over with a frown as though he was trying to remember something. But in the end he had just said: "Well Kakarot, taking in scum as well as keeping that pathetic excuse of a brat?"

Orion had wanted to do something! He had wanted to try and run out and stop the bad man from hurting his daddy! He had tried to run at the man and hit him, try and get him away from his daddy. But the man had only turned and hit him in the face with his tail, then grabbed him with Go-go and tossed him into the pod.

But now after the man had beaten his brother, and his father was on the ground next to the bad man, a hole in his chest and bleeding out. Orion was there, tears pouring from his eyes as his dad kept an arm around him. His father, the strongest man he had known, he had been attacked so bad. The evil man had hurt him so much. "Daddy! Please! Please don't leave me! Please don't go! I don't want to be left alone! Please!" Orion sobbed, something inside of him stirring in pain. It wasn't just the tears but something else felt as though it was igniting, a fire which he hadn't felt since those people had made him angry.  
"G-Gohan? I-Is Gohan okay?" Goku whispered in pain staring weakly over at his two friends while Krillin gripped his hand in his own.

Orion just sobbed next to the wound.

He didn't even notice the tall green man with pointed ears staring at him with a new interest.

"Yeah. He's fine." Krillin looked over to where Orion's brother was out cold in Bulma's arms, probably exhausted, but nothing long term dangerous.  
"G-Good." Goku whispered. "Chi-Chi w-would kill me i-if he was hurt."

With his last strength Goku turned his gaze back to his son. "Orion? You need to be a strong boy for daddy okay?" Goku's hold tightened around his son. "I promise you, I'll be back for you. I promise you... M-My." His breathe left his lungs just as he managed to finish whispering. "M-My boy."

Orion fell to his knees sobbing painfully into his daddy's chest, screaming out his daddy's name but at the same time.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had felt a sad pain, this intense in a time before now.

Almost like he had felt it in a dream.

Or a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!** **Thank you so much to Kiguy for your review, and to those who favorite and follow this story! ^_^ Warning: Scenes of violence, death, OC's , maybe some boyxboy thrown in too, in the later chapters. (Don't like then don't read) sorry for the late update**

* * *

 **- _Pre kidnap-_**

Cold.

Darkness.

Fire.

A strong combination but all rushed through poor Blizzard as he looked around, trying to clear his bleary eyes. Nothing seemed to make sense as he watched the glowing destructive force of a distant inferno become dominant and burn with the power of a supernova. His soft eyes blazed in the colour of blood while he looked towards it impassively.

He felt weak. Inferior. His body trembled violently as he was still adjusting himself to the compacted power which this diminished fragile shell held. It was still a steady amount of power. At least by his father's standards anyway, but it still wasn't enough for him as he looked up to the tall pale man who he should have regarded as a father. Who he should have regarded as closer than anyone else in his life.

But right now he only had one thought when it came to the man as he slowly walked forward. His eyes ablaze by the burning planet just outside the shields of the ship. It's fate illuminated only by it's destruction and by the soft lightning hanging on the faded turquoise walls around him and the slight glint from the emerald floors beneath his six toes.

"You blew up another planet." He cried out. The tone of desperation in his voice was disturbing considering the blunt and rock like impassiveness of his face. The mask he had spent years building up was a hindrance in moments like this. He had spent so long learning to hide the pain and suffering he felt when looking out at the people of burning worlds. Hearing the cries of children as they clung to their mothers not knowing what was about to come while the parents whispers soft lies of how it would all be okay in the end.

He always had to turn away at that part. Never able to stand it as he would feel the immense wave of emotions from the people as death set like a heavy mist and fire ravaged everything in sight.

But here Blizzard was now turning away

All the while Frieza frowned slightly, as the tall pale man looked down and crouched, his face desperate but still maintaining an element of strict priority as he regarded his prince. His body was slightly tensed but his deep crimson eyes were unchanging in the fact that there was no remorse there. There was no sense of feeling for those who had been on the planet.

Just as there had been no sense other than some sick enjoyment as he had cried with laughter when the planet had gone up like a flare.

"I did what I had to do. For us. For you." Frieza said quietly, not noticing the sense of pure anger roar through the mask of Blizzard's eyes with the drowning accent of guilt and horror. The man seemed oblivious to the fact his own child had watched him massacre an entire race! He still only remained adamant in the fact that he thought what he was doing was for the good of his son.  
"They screamed." Blizzard said softly. He was fighting to hold back the visible shudder which ran through his bones. Frieza still oblivious to this only saw that he was truly making his son happy. That he was doing the right thing to keep his dear child safe. That he was doing absolutely everything he could possibly do to save and protect the only one he actually adored in this universe.

His hand reached out but the moment it glided across the chitinous bone outline of the spikes shoulders his son now was weighed down by, Blizzard could hold it back no more and recoiled, making his father frown deeply. "Blizzard. What has gotten into you!"  
"Pain!" The boy snapped, turning his back on his father as he ran over to the window, staring with horror and agony as he watched the planet bellow fracture and begin to tear itself apart. Huge chunks of molten rock venturing out into space, carrying who knows how many ashes of the people who used to live on it.

Nearly six minutes ago, the planet had been an endless view of mountains, meadows and great ocean lakes! So beautiful! To Blizzard's eyes it had been a jewel among a field of sharp spiked nettles which was everything he had seen his father claim. Worlds where savages had been trained like pets into fighting. Worlds were the mountains of broken spires and continuous flowing rivers of magma had made Blizzard shudder when he had seen it's people hunt and tear their prey apart.

Cannibals.

Feasting even with the last scream of the weakest of their tribe.

"I am doing this for you!" Frieza exclaimed. Standing to full height and tensing as his son turned a harsh glare onto him with a faint sparkle in his eyes.

No... they couldn't be-

Blizzard turned his gaze back away, wiping his eyes as he rested the cold and spiked bone now helmet like encasing of his head against the cold viewing port. His teeth gritted tightly and biting his lip till a small line of purple dripped free and a small drop of his blood splashed against the ground. The harsh point of the talon like nails on his fingers dug painfully hard into his palm, breaking the surface of the skin and filling the cold and harsh temperature of Blizzard's skin with a blistering warmth of his blood.

"I know." The boy snarled between gritted teeth.

He turned his head slowly with an anger as deep as the oceans of magma leading from the core of the split planet bellow. "You hide me away!" He cried out. "You make me watch everytime! You make me watch the executions-"  
"I have never made you witness what I do to the crew-"  
"Well what would you call what you just did Sir!" Blizzard screamed out. His fists tightened in pain as the guilt washed through him, carving his heart apart from the inside out. He could still feel the pain lingering in the air. His mind drawing out the objects in the room as with his unguided telekinetic skills they began to shake and rattle violently.

Various paintings the boy had decorated his father's room with. Masterpieces that had taken countless hours of worlds now long forgotten tore apart with the boy's rage, even if he didn't know he was doing the damage to the works he held so dear.

His father though watched with a smile behind the anger which now was beginning to surface. "Blizzard. You will calm down now and address me correctly."  
"Or what?!" The boy sighed, his face pained with tears which now streamed down his cheeks, slicing apart on the various spikes and sharp blades of his own body as they fell. "You will protect me by blowing up another planet!"  
"I destroy these worlds because they are too primitive. They were of no use to me!"  
"What of me Sir! What use am I of to you? Why don't you just blow me up!"

Frieza's glare now exploded across his face as he stood above his son, towering quietly even though he was reigned by hurt at the thought that his son considered even for a second there was plans of harm aimed towards him. "I will give you everything this universe has to offer." Frieza stated, crouching to the boy's height. "I will give you every planet. A force of people who will never stop to protect you. I will give you everything! Power! Wealth! A name for people to quake by!"  
"I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO QUAKE AT MY NAME. SIR."  
"Blizzard I am your Father and you will address me that way!" Frieza snapped, making the young boy flinch back slightly in the process as Blizzard pressed himself up against the wall. Though like his father, a lingering sense of anger burned in his eyes. The same gaze of anger which Frieza himself would become one day famous for upon regarding his nemesis.

The paintings flew off the wall and smashed into pieces around Blizzard as his anger began to become even further unhinged from his control.

The bed posts of the room began to groan and crack while a quiet aura of green blazed in Blizzard's eyes. "I don't need the universe! All this time! Everything that you have done! It's not the universe that I need!" He sobbed as his desperation became far greater than he could explain. His father just stared down at him with a frown, even among the vortex of items flying around them, neither seemed to notice the very walls themselves actually beginning to crack as the aura flickered around Blizzard.

"I don't need the universe! I need a dad!" The boy screamed out.

The items of the room came crashing down around him.

"I need you." Blizzard whispered softly in desperation.

Frieza's eyes became hard and cold as he shook his head and simply stood. "You will understand one day." The man growled quietly under his breath. "One day my prince. My dear prince. You will understand why I'm giving you all this. It's because I love you that I'm doing all this." Frieza glanced casually around the room, at the various cracks in the walls and fissures in the floor, all leading towards his son and creating a dangerous depth and near breaking chasm between them.

As if there wasn't a widening gap between them already.

"I'll have someone see to the damage."  
 _Another person to die._ Blizzard thought, his mask of impassiveness returning to control once more.  
"I love you son. I'll be back soon my prince." Frieza said softly, with a sad smile before leaving the room.  
"But you just don't love me the right way. Like a father should." Blizzard whispered.

Falling to his knees as the boy sobbed at the pain and solitude which was his life and his world which were the four collapsing walls around him.

 _ **-Present day-**_

"Daddy!"  
"Not exactly kid." A cold voice sounded above him.

Orion blinked a couple of times as the cold moonlight blared against his eyes. His body ached and his mouth was bone dry. He pushed himself back slightly as he looked around, trying to make sense of anything and everything.

Then his crimson eyes locked onto the person in front of him.

The man stood there like one of the super hero's from Gohan's comics. A cloak billowing out behind him while two dark eyes locked onto him from a dark emerald face. Strangely it was the same shade as the strip of green in his hair. His pale spikes of white hair caught against the faint trace of wind from the towering height around him.

Where were they?!

"Go-go!" He whispered, throwing his young self in front of his older brother, his arms spread out wide as though he could actually mean anything of a barrier against this towering green man. _Why does he seem so familiar? Who is he!_ Orion's mind kept reeling trying to make sense. The grogginess and nausea inside of him was like a lit inferno.

He could feel it now. Like a fire inside of himself, growing sharper and sharper as he closed his fists tightly. The young boy's knuckles grinding loudly and clicking as he faced down the man who used to be his father's enemy. Not even knowing who the man truly even was! But that didn't matter. His Daddy-

A sob nearly broke out of him as his chest heaved.

His Daddy had asked that Gohan be protected.

He would make sure that he fulfilled that wish to the last breath that he took!

Piccolo stared down with interest as he watched the young boy's hair flourish slightly. The wind was too soft to cause it to move sharply like it was. The boy radiated an aura, like pure ice, dripping so cold and dark that even the Namekian had to pause and stop himself from taking a step back in surprise. He hadn't felt an aura this dark before, this cold and flowing. Sure it wasn't as strong as most others he had met.

It was weak, crushed and compacted like it was resting inside a egg shell, moments away from cracking.

 _Interesting._ Piccolo thought as he watched flashed of green sparks run along the boy's arms as he stood over the other kid, Goku's son. "You're certainly unique aren't you-"

But Orion barely even realized what he was doing himself till Piccolo brought up an arm lazily to block the fierce and speedy attack that the young boy had launched at him.  
 _That's it! THAT'S IT!_ The voice screamed inside Orion's head. A sick smile twisting on the boy's face as for the first time he felt as though he was actually doing something right. His knee dug in deeply to Piccolo's arm but the green man didn't seem to care or even be bothered by the impact. _Hit him again!_ A voice screamed inside Orion's head. _Unleash it! GO FOR IT! DO IT! DO IT!_ The voice roared over and over.

Piccolo had to say that even he was slightly startled by the persistence of the kid as his arm moved in flashes to block the quick burst attacks from the small boy. The crimson eye boy seemed almost half mad. His eyes glazed over, his teeth barred sharply and the occasional faint green spark roamed across his arms or his fists and he smashed down his impacts one after the other.

Achieving nothing more than exhausting himself as Piccolo just carried on studying him.

 _The kid has spirit. Give him that credit at least._ He thought to himself, watching Orion snarl and scream out as he continued trying to land a punch or a impact.  
"Enough!" Piccolo growled, smashing out his hand and sending the boy spiraling back through the air and crashing along the ground next to Goku's kid.  
"I'll kill you." Orion seethed. Almost seeming to be foaming at the mouth as his hair stood on ends, his crimson eyes the same tone now of what he wanted to see out of the green man. He wanted blood. He wanted that man's blood. He wanted his Daddy! He wanted his Gohan! He wanted his home!

This man had just taken him away from it.

He was just as bad as the other.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared again, lunging forward only to receive the same effect, time after time of Piccolo sending him crashing back onto the ground, time after time till a thick line of bruises moved around the right side of his porcelain pale face.  
"It's a shame that the other kid doesn't have your same spirit."

Orion seethed quietly, one arm limp at his side as he took his stance, doubled over slightly as his working arm was wrapped around his chest where the green man had landed one decent hit. _You're a failure! GET HIM! Kill him! Make him sorry!_ The thoughts roared harshly.  
 _I have to do this._ Orion thought, barring his pearly teeth as he glared down the man.

Something inside of him began to ignite like an inferno.

The golden necklace shined faintly as a ever so faint aura flickered around him.

The boy seethed with such a dark glare that had it been able to, it probably could have killed Piccolo with the amount of hatred behind it.

"YOU TOOK MY DADDY AWAY!" Orion screamed, taking his final lunge, but only was stopped as Piccolo grabbed him by the wrist in mid air and hoisted him up in the vice like grip so they were eye level.

Piccolo kept his face impassive as ever as he looked down at the boy, his mind thinking slowly about just exactly what could await this kid. What should happen if there really was going to be two more Saiyans? They would need all the power they could get. Even this little brat had his power... as strange as it seemed to Piccolo. A child with an aura that was darker than midnight.

 _What exactly are you?_ He thought, staring deeply into those crimson eyes.

"Your father is dead kid." Piccolo stated coldly, for the first time actually speaking directly to the kid, glancing once or twice over to the other kid who was still out cold. "He died because you wasn't there to look after him." He stated coldly, watching as the kid's eyes seemed to shatter like glass in horror. After all, he was still just a kid. He had just watched his Daddy die out on the field and now been kidnapped by this strange green man.

Now the man was telling that his father was dead because of him?

It was like having his entire crushed completely in the man's grip.

"N-No!" Orion screamed, shaking his head rapidly as he tried to break out of the man's grip. "L-Let me and my brother go!"  
"Your father is dead because you couldn't help him. You watched what happened-"  
"You killed him!" Orion screamed.  
"I had to. I saw the chance and took it. Now kid, you have a choice ahead of you and you're only getting this once to answer it correctly. You can agree to this and stick with your brother or I can leave you out here."  
"I hate you!" Orion just carried on screaming, trying to kick out and hit Piccolo.  
"You have a lot of power kid inside of you." Piccolo glanced over to Gohan, thinking for a minute how strange it was that both boys had such a concealed power inside of them, with only their anger to be the key to their succession. "But you have absolutely no control. What would your father say if he saw you-"  
"My Daddy loves me!" Orion bellowed.  
"I'm going to turn you into a man, kid." Piccolo threw Orion down on the ground, making the boy whimper as he backed up slightly, still panting for breath and holding his chest as he stood a broken guardian over his brother. "You're gonna learn. Or you're gonna die. But this time, we're doing it my way kid." Piccolo stated, folding his arms, still cloaked in the shadows of the peak of a hill that they were stood on.

The Namekian just stood there for a longer minute, watching the boy with interest.

 _With the right training... who knows what this kid could amount to._

He watched as once more in the boy's rage that cold aura flickered around him and filled Piccolo's senses. His mind drawing on the feeling of the coldness, the dark loathing, the anger and bitter rage that flourished so deeply inside. His mind not understanding how one so young could amount to such a dark aura!

 _Was this kid some kind of secret weapon Goku was honing? Either way... the kid's mine now._

Piccolo let a slightly cold smile tug at the edge of his mouth.

 _He's going to get a proper teacher this time. Those Saiyans... they better be ready._ He looked over his two new small little soldiers. _I have a feeling the battle may have just tipped in our favour._


End file.
